


Get in the Bag

by orphan_account



Series: Nebby Misplaces the Multiverse [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Saitama disappeared before Genos' very eyes and was replaced by a ball of cosmic fluff. Genos decides to show the creature to Doctor Kuseno, but...
Series: Nebby Misplaces the Multiverse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208195
Kudos: 6





	Get in the Bag

"Come here," Genos said, straightening a bag Sensei brought home after shopping. "I'm taking you to see Doctor Kuseno."

The little tufts on the space dust creature's head flattened.

Genos showed it the opening to the bag. "You'll be safe in here," he said. "I need to get Sensei back." Wait, but what if he was wrong and Sensei _transformed_ into this strange creature? "No, hold on. Are _you_ him?" 

_"Pew?"_ the creature said, rolling sideways in imitation of somebody cocking their head. 

"Get in the bag, Sensei," he said, gesturing to the item in question. "Let's go." 

_"Pew!" No!_

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read this far, cool! I'm unsure if I'm continuing this series, so I'm labeling it incomplete for now. 
> 
> These were written for fun and under constraints, but if you have any thoughts, feel free to share. I dipped my toes into fandoms I haven't touched in a while (Undertale and MLP), so if you are familiar with those fandoms, feedback on them would especially be appreciated.


End file.
